


Good Night and Sweet Dreams

by Fabulolz



Series: Save Me From Myself: Bonus/Alternate Ending Chapters [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang Violence, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), What Have I Done, alternate endings are fun, ooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: “Keith?” I looked up at the back window to see Keith fully clothed ready to escape.“Lance, come with me!” He held his hand out to me. My eyes widened.





	Good Night and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> And now, a short piece on what could have happened had Lance gone with Keith.
> 
> I recommend you read "Save Me From Myself" before this so you know why it's an alternate ending. But if you don't want to, then hell, more power to you! Enjoy!

_July 28 th, 2010_

_What could have happened_

“Ah shit! I think my dad found us!” I jumped out of bed and peeked through the blinds, “Fuck, fuck!” My dad was the chief of police and disapproved of Keith severely. I started thinking up a plan quickly, desperate to keep Keith and myself out of trouble.

“Keith, I have an idea.” I spun around toward him only to find he was missing from the bed, “Keith?” I looked up at the back window to see Keith fully clothed ready to escape.

“Lance, come with me!” He held his hand out to me. My eyes widened.

“W-what?”

“Just come on! We can run away together!”

I stared at him as siren sounds grew nearer. I swore under my breath, pulling on a sweater and pair of jeans, hopping out of the window with him.

* * *

 

_August 5 th, 2010_

We were on the run to nowhere. The police were looking for us. Our faces were all over the news and ‘Have You Seen Me?’ posters decorated every gas station we passed. There were more pictures of me than Keith because my dad was desperate to find me.

We were almost two weeks along now, having no idea where to call our base. Keith was silent; He hadn’t spoken since our escape. He was so focused on our travel, where to make stops, and who wasn’t okay to talk to. I was getting irritated with him, it was like he was keeping quiet about something. Every time I tried asking about it, he’d ignore me.

“What’s been eating you up?” I asked for the seventeenth time this week as we checked in to yet another hotel. I always wondered where Keith got all his money from. He’d pull out a wad of cash every time we purchased something.

“Nothing, Lance… Just be quiet and don’t worry about it…” He unlocked the door to our new room.

“I can’t keep being quiet, Keith! I wanna talk to you! You haven’t said a word since that night.”

“Well, I guess I’ve got nothing to say.” He tossed his backpack onto the bed, taking off his shirt, “I’m gonna take a shower…” He walked to the bathroom, and just like that he was lingering away from me again.

It was odd. I really felt like he cared about me that night, but now I felt like he didn’t care at all. I rubbed my eyes, refusing to let myself cry. I missed my family… I was sick to my stomach just knowing they were worried for me… My romantic relationship was begging to whither, I didn’t see the point in running away anymore if Keith hated me. I sat on the bed, pondering my next move. When the water started up, I left the room, guilt plaguing my heart. I didn’t want to leave my lover, but I felt like I didn’t have a choice. He was pushing me over the edge…  

I went to the lobby and grabbed a map from the front desk. I was going to find my way home. If Keith needed me back, all he had to do was call me. This game of ours… This game of _his_ … It was getting ridiculous. I didn’t want to play anymore because I didn’t know the rules.

As I made my way along the street, a black van parked beside me. Before I could even read the situation properly, someone pulled me into their grasp holding a funny smelling rag to my mouth. I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 

“Wake up!”

I grunted in pain earning a kick in the face from a steel toed shoe. I opened my eyes, groaning, “W-where am I..?”

“LANCE!” Keith called out to me, being tied in a chair. My hands were bound together with scratchy rope. I howled as the man who kicked me snapped my ankles without any hesitation or struggle.

I started sobbing, “Keith! What’s happening?!” I yelped as another kick landed in my face.

“This is what you get, traitor.” The man gritted his teeth as he squeezed Keith’s cheeks, “You think you can just walk out on us? Well, this is what happens to kids who think they’re smarter than me. They get to watch their boyfriends die.”

“DON’T HURT HIM, ZARKON!”

“I’ll hurt him all I want.” He growled in a dark voice.

“I-I don’t understand…” I choked, lying on the ground weakly. Mr. Zarkon pulled me up by my neck, grasping it firmly.

“HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LET HIM GO!” Keith was shaking, tears running down his face profusely.

“He has everything to do with this…” He grinned as I let out a strangled cry, my vision becoming blurred, “What? You didn’t tell him, Keith? You didn’t tell him you were a drug cartel for the Galra?”

I looked over at Keith, shocked. So, this was his secret that I played into… I gasped for air as Zarkon set me down, breathing heavily when I got the chance. His hand was imprinted around my neck.

 “You’ve failed me, Keith. And to think, I thought you’d do a better job than your parents…” His associate handed him a baseball bat and he proceeded to bash Keith in the head, “I killed those fuckers for trying to betray me! And now you’re gonna end up just like them, you little prick! DEAD WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE!”

“N-no…” Keith mumbled, his lip bleeding. He caught my horrified gaze, eyes wavering heavily with sorrow and pain, “Lance…” He jolted as he was stabbed repeatedly with his own knife by another man. I screeched, watching my boyfriend be brutally murdered.

“That’s enough, Sendak…” Zarkon sneered, untying Keith and throwing him down to the ground beside me.

His blood soaked into my clothing. I trembled, lying next to him because it was all I could do now… I gulped as my heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces.

“Keith… Wake up?” I tried shaking him awake, but to no avail, “Keith…”

I looked up only to be face to face with a gun. Before I could open my mouth to protest, everything went dark…

* * *

 

_“Officer Mcclain! We’ve found two dead bodies in this room!”_

_“Out of my way! Move! I’m the chief of police!”_

_“…Sir, is it?”_

_“Yes… That is… My son…”_

_“What would you like us to do with him?”_

_“Close his eyes… Let him sleep…”_

_“Yes sir…”_

_“…Buenas noches y dulces sueños…”_

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you complain about the vagueness, I will let you know that there are A LOT of plot holes on purpose. Fill in the blanks yourself, dude. In this story you can only know what Lance knows and unfortunately he doesn't know much. Ah the power of first person storytelling~! 
> 
> I don't know what's wrong with me, but I wanted to get this off my mind. It's been rolling around in my head ever since I wrote the first chapter of "Save Me From Myself" and I decided to write it to mix it up a little bit. XD


End file.
